


The stone was cold

by meowvelous



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: Aerith muses, moments before her death.She's glad that Cloud is there with her, in the end. It's selfish, but surely, she's allowed a bit of selfishness.





	

The stone was cold, slowly leaching the heat from her legs. Soon they would be numb, and she wouldn't be able to stand up. Not that it mattered, anyway. She wasn't going to move from this spot, not by her own power.

It was lonely.

Even though she could hear _them_ – the air around her singing, with the songs of the ones who came before, who's power ran through her blood – she still wished the others could be there.

Yuffie, who'd tell a raunchy joke. Cid, who'd curse up a blue streak while Barret grumbled about children not being raised right. Cait Sith would cackle merrily, voice tinny through the speaker, while Red XII – Nanaki – would chuckle with his deep voice. Tifa would giggle-snort, Vincent rolling his eyes, and Cloud either smile or sigh, depending on what mood he was in.

She loved them, and she missed them already.

It had been so lonely growing up, with only the whispers from the flowers in her church to keep her company. When she met Zack, it got a bit better – but then he left, and she was alone again. Her ever present entourage (who hardly counted as company) kept her 'safe' by scaring everyone away.

Meeting Cloud, and going with him to rescue Tifa from that sleazy mansion, had been the most fun she'd ever had. Even all that followed – the destruction of Sector 7, having to be rescued from Shin-Ra's building, exploring the planet and fighting monsters – was exciting. Such a welcome change from trying to sell flowers in the slums and having Shin-Ra shadow her steps.

And it had led her here.

The past few months had felt like a dream, with the voices of her ancestors becoming even louder in her ears. Her life, her personal history, was slowly fading away. In its place was a sense of urgency. That feeling had led her here, to these long-dead ruins.

It would happen soon, the destiny that had been whispered to her. The one way to save the planet, to fulfill the final promise of her people. The timing was measured by the pounding of her heart and the silent voices raised in song around her.

The noises reached a fever pitch, almost unbearable, when she looked up and saw Cloud. He wasn't himself, battling against the monster inside of him.

Aerith knew that it wouldn't be him that killed her, and she was glad. She was glad that he would be with her at the end, and that his face would be the last thing she saw. That was probably selfish of her, to make him bear witness to her death, but considering the sacrifice she was about to make, to save the planet and every living thing on it – surely a bit of selfishness was allowed.

She was smiling as she felt a sharp pain in her back, and the world disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by re-watching Aerith's death scene, as my girlfriend played through that section for the first time. I'm nursing a head-canon that Aerith's personality was overwritten by the Ancients, turning her from a spunky slums girl, into a peaceful saintly martyr.
> 
> Written in two sittings, without a beta. If there's anything funky, please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
